Trapped Sickness
by forthehellofit
Summary: Alot can change when your enemy see's you at your weakest.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped Sickness

A Durarara Fanfic

By Akira

The chain rattled on the pole the strains from the pole only creaking lightly once more. Strained and holding his breath the bartender pulled with his might. But as he'd tried the past few times the difficult grew evermore. His hand shaking from the strain and a line cutting deep into his wrist letting the blood hit the ground. A deep shade of red that spat on the ground as if to accompany his rage. He was angry no doubt but his strength was zapped. The once so feared Bartender, chained to a pole in an empty alleyway. With nowhere to go and no way to break free. His wrist ached from pulling on it and the sweat slipping into his cut burned. With a staggering breath out he gritted his teeth and pulled again but the pole didn't so even bend so much as break. The handcuff on his wrist dug in deeper as he swallowed back a painful yell. Even the chain wouldn't break. Losing his energy he sunk to a crouching pose holding his head in his free hand. Sweat trailed down his brow and his eyes grew more hazy. He wasn't holding up well… his face tinged red from exhaustion and panting with some vigour to get air he looked down. How long would he be stuck here?

Resting his arm on the pole he put his head to his fist and growled thinking out loud. "Damn… my strength… just won't come in… My body hurts too…" as he spoke his head tipped around and he rubbed it with his free hand. His blue crisp eyes hazed with pain and exhaustion slowly filled up with the warm tears. His heart yearned to scream out. But a beast didn't cry. Not over something this trivial.

"my head… is spinning…" he moaned blaming his teary state to his unbalanced mind. He didn't like the feel of the pole much either but at least it was cold to the touch and it was what he needed on his head right now. He groaned as his forehead touched the pole. It was like ice. He almost imagined the pole just melting away. That would have been mighty helpful. Slowly his eyes closed tears forming at the corners.

"Shizu-chan?"

One second to soon Shizuo opened his eyes. One tear rolled down his face and he looked up at the newcomer unknowing of the warm tear on his already warm face. He looked at the man now standing a ways off and moving closer. Shizuo wiped his face like he'd clear away sweat to deal with any forming tears.

The man stood over him now eyes serious and thinking. Already gears moved in his head as to what this was.

Izaya Orihara, the informant of ikebukero and area. Shizuo's one hated enemy. Above all others Shizuo would chase Izaya across the streets just to kill him. There was nothing between them but loathing. So when Shizuo saw the man come over no smirk in hand, no knife to cut his enemy while he was down there was no rage beyond Shizuo. Once he would chase this 'flea' around. Right now he couldn't.

"what, are you doing…? Or rather, what's up with your face…" Izaya asked

"…Iza…ya…" Shizuo looked down confused. Why bother? Cut him and go right? Izaya sighed and kneeled in front of the bartender, close enough to touch him and looking at his enemy a bit irritated. His fur trimmed coat hung over his knees a bit as he seemed to be better dressed for the colder weather they'd been getting while Shizuo was wearing his dress shirt as always.

"Shut… up… I can't seem to put my force into things…" Shizuo grunted a bit angry but not having the strength or the ability to kill Izaya right now.

"Eh? Why? Did you eat something strange?"

Shizuo kept looking down not seeing the flea's face as he thought out loud. "…nope… it's just that…when I woke up… I feel really weird… it kind of awful… my head hurts… my body hurts… And I'm cold… it's hard to breath… my tears, won't stop… and… uhh…"

Izaya chuckled some and leaned in touching Shizuo's cheek, His lips at Shizuo's ear he smiled and whispered in the bartender's ear clearly.

"Shizu-chan…"

"Ah?" Shizuo melted to Izaya's touch a bit as the cold hand touched his face.

"It's what people call a 'cold'" the informant laughed.

"…ah?" Shizuo looked up nodding a bit as he came to realization "a-ahh… a cold… I haven't caught one recently… I guess I forgot the feeling…"

"Oh really? I see…" Izaya replied still watching the bartender.

Shizuo had nearly forgotten the chain at his hand when a drop of sweat slipped into his cut and he wince and shuddered at the pain. It was under the skin. More than he could take at his current state. And here was his enemy watching him write in pain. He came to laugh at me right? He wanted to reach out and strange him but there was no strength behind the desire. No will to make it so.

"…Now… This"

Shizuo looked up to seeing Izaya more pissed off than he'd ever seen him. The burning in his eyes seemed to be not directed at Shizuo. As if to anyone who came near more like. "…Who did this?"

"Ahh?" Shizuo blinked a bit startled but realized what Izaya meant when his chained hand was lifted to be inspected. The chain shifted and rattled slightly as more sweat got into the cut.

Ignoring the pain for the majority of it Shizuo rubbed his head trying to recall the events. "Nn… how did it happen again…"

"You don't even know?" Izaya scoffed a bit.

"Ahh, oh yeah, I got caught up with some weird guys earlier… 2,3 people surrounded me and before I realized it they had me in this" He looked at his hand still resting in izaya's. he would have moved it but Izaya's cold hands were somewhat hypnotic. "They said they'd get more people and left…"

Izaya stared and then leaned in with a smirk at Shizuo's ear once more, "then… while Shizu-chan is getting his ass kicked even if I go call 'tom-san' I bet he won't help you"

A boiling pit of rage rushed up over Shizuo. This was Izaya. Mocking him while he was down! That damn flea! "Ahh?!" he growled and lunged at Izaya who laughed when he was toppled over. Shizuo had him pinned and stared at him furiously, "what was that you said?!"

Izaya just smirked. "Well look at that Shizu-chan. You broke out~"

Shizuo paused eye's blinking as he sat up and looked at his wrist and then at the bent pole. The chain on the cuffs had snapped. He sat there silently as Izaya sighed and got up. Had the flea… meant to help him?

Izaya puts a hand on Shizuo's shoulder looking at him simply once more. Shizuo looked up at him a bit confused and stared.

"well, I got work to do so I'll get going now, are you gonna be okay alone?" Izaya asked plainly.

"…ah, yeah…" Shizuo nodded once.

"I'll call Celty so don't move and wait for her." Izaya said again so peacefully.

"eh… uh-huh" Shizuo again nodded. This was… so…

"Get proper treatment at Shinra's… get it."

"m-mm.."

Izaya stared once more at the pitiful man and turned away coat trailing behind him as he started to go. Without a thought his hand reached up grabbing the coat about to leave him.

"Ah. I… Izaya…!"

Izaya stopped now startled and fearing a bit for his life but looked back at Shizuo who was looking down and so childlike. More than he'd ever seen him.

"wh-what!?"

"N-no… it's… nothing…" Shizuo let go and looked down. He could never ask the flea to stay. Shizuo pouts slightly too embarrassed to say more.

Izaya frowns but pats Shizuo's head. "Get better Shizu-chan." And he turned away leaving Shizuo on the street.

It wasn't till Izaya was off on the streets alone again that he thought of it all. And it was more an after thought. He hadn't meant to help Shizuo like that. Or had he… he wasn't sure. Shizuo had seemed so human… so sick. It made Izaya feel twisted.

"I'm not lying! It's Heiwajima Shizuo! He's looking pretty weak today so now's the time to do it!" a man yelled at his phone and Izaya stopped and slowly the fury rose in him again. Celty wouldn't get there quick enough would she… He texted the transporter and looked back the way he came. He should have at least waited to great the transporter… and made fun of Shizuo more. That's right! how many chances like now would he have?! He smirked and went back eyes glimmering with a new plan.

Rounding back to the corner he called out, "oh shizuuu-chan~" he smiled and opened his eyes as it slowly turned to horror. Shizu-chan was on the ground sprawled out with a pool of blood coming from him. Izaya didn't realize when it happened but he was at his side looking down at him. He grabbed shizuo's head and lifted it by the hair roughly. "shizu-chan."

No reply.

He shook the head roughly and stared at it getting pissed off. "Shizu-chan!"

Still nothing.

He growled and rolled Shizuo over getting a look at the wound. A shot to the side. And it was really bad. He shook the man's shoulders.

"SHIZUO! WAKE UP!"

He stared at the face pleadingly but no eyes opened, not even a moan.

Just as he was ready to start cutting at the man to wake him up his phone buzzed. He pulled it up read the message.

'I'll be right there… is he gonna be okay?'

'We need to get him to shinra's if he's gonna live.' He typed back and put the phone down. He needed to stop the bleeding first of all.

"damnit wake up!" he pulled out his knife and paused before cutting shizuo's shirt and vest open tearing them away and looking at the bleeding cut. He frowned and pulled off his coat to wiped the blood around shizuo's wound and cleared away the bleeding to see the knife. He looked back at the phone. They had to get him there now or Shizuo would…

He growled and pulled his knife up again looking at the wound. He'd done this before… so this should be no different. He cut the skin watching Shizuo all the while and worked with what he had on hand which was a pen and his knife, to get the bullet out and he applied pressure to the wound as he stared at his coat. "well it's ruined anyways…" he cut the mid section into a long strip and tied it around Shizuo like a bandage to stop the bleeding. He saw the bleed at Shizuo's wrist then and growled making another bandage from the arm of his coat and tied that up too.

"If you don't die you owe me a new coat!" he growled and sat down waiting for Celty… his hands bloody, his coat gone and feeling very much alone.

Izaya woke to Celty shaking his shoulders slightly. Her phone thrust at his face. She was worried. He couldn't quite make out the words on the phone as his eyes came back into focus. He pushed it back lazily and moaned as he stretched. His body was sore. And man was he cold. He looked up at her as his mind slowly came back to him. He looked behind her seeing her bike and then behind him to fond nothing. It was just them

He looked at her again as she typed.

'Are you alright? What happened?'

"I'm fine…" he said almost trying to convince himself of this. Celty shook her head upset with him and took the phone back and put it back to his face but he pushed it away.

"Where's Shizuo."

There was silence between them which on most occasions was natural. But she didn't even type it out. Her helmet head looked away and he pulled himself up grabbing her by the shoulders roughtly.

"Where is he?!"

Shaken up by the sudden change in emotions from Izaya she pulled up her phone and put it in his face.

'At Shinra's. I couldn't take both of you at once.'

He took a moment to read over the words then let go with a sigh. He looked off and put his hand on his hips before realizing his coat wasn't there and the action seemed rather stupid to him now. He couldn't get it out of his head. He'd left him… and he got shot… that should make him happy. Laughing at the brute… no he didn't get to… the brute wouldn't hear him… he was down and out.

'Are you alright Izaya? You're soaked in blood… is it shizuo's?'

He read it over and looked at himself. He was a dishevelled mess. Hair messed up and blood hardened all over his clothes.

"I'm fine…" he said plainly. "make sure the brute isn't gonna die on me, I'm not through with him."

'Did you shoot him?'

He stared at the message and laughed. "Do I look like I have a gun Celty?"

The transporter stared at him and him back at her.

Celty the silent transporter. She didn't have a head but still wore her helmet to make it seem like she did. A inhuman being yet Izaya didn't mind her all that much. She didn't always like him as he made her go on jobs she didn't enjoy. She was paid to take things from one place to another. Izaya paid good so who was she to argue. He informed her and she would do the work. But now wasn't work. This was her honestly worried.

"no." he said flatly as she faced him. "I didn't shoot Shizu-chan…" he turned away and ignored her further. She touched his shoulder trying to comfort him.

'Do you need a ride home?'

He looked at the phone and laughed, "I don't need your pity Celty!" he smirked at her "I'm not upset, Hell I'm happy! I got to see him all sick and helpless then I got to see him get shot~! Today is fantastic!"

'Then why was he wrapped by your coat?'

Silence. His laughter gone and his mood dropping back to bitterness. He put his hands up. "how should I know? Someone probably ripped it off me…"

'And you were passed out beside him.'

"I could have been knocked over the head and dragged here."

'you asked where he was. You knew he was here.'

"I don't care about that brute Celty. Stop making this more than it is."

'Face it. You're worried about him.'

"I AM NOT!" he yelled out his shoulders rising and falling with each breath and rage in his eyes… but it faded as his body slumped and hit the ground.

Celty raced to his side easing his fall feeling his head. A fever. He'd caught Shizuo's cold.


	2. Chapter 2

/Back by popular demand! The continuation you wanted to know: Trapped sickness! chapter two! I'm so lazy. Dont applaud me. XD I hope it was everything you were hoping for. anyways. Enjoy.

The silence was unnerving. When he woke he was laying on Shinra's couch. A note placed on the table next to him that said quite simply that Shinra was out and that he should stay laying down. So here he was staring up at the roof his mind phasing in and out of being awake.

Izaya wasn't a fan of lying about but Shinra always knew best about these things. Of course that would have been fine if he had been home alone.

The door to a room in the back opened quietly. A certain blonde waking, fully rested and feeling right as rain. So when the debt collector walked out to see the man he hated more than anything laying on the couch, just waiting to be beaten up he stormed over.

"IIZAAAAAAYAAAAAA!"

"hahaa.. Not so loud shizu-chan… I'm resting…"

"tch like I should take it easy on you!"

"You sure are lively for someone who had been shot…"

"What you rambling on about?! And why aren't you getting up?!"

"What… can't hit a man who can't stand?"

"…. You can't sand?"

"I'm sick Shizu-chan. With your blasted cold. You passed out in the streets and got shot." Izaya groaned and covered his eyes with his arms, "Stupid protozoan. You owe me a new coat."

Shizuo blinked at Izaya then grew angry again. "I don't owe you anything! And you're a flea! least I'm not a parasite!"

"hmm.. Big word for you Shizu-chan… Hate to burst your bubble though, Some Protozoa are parasites." Izaya pulled a pillow over his head. "if your better, just go. I'm in no shape to fight you right now.."

He growled and was ready to punch the other but seeing Izaya with his guard down… He couldn't attack his hated enemy now… Wasn't even worth it. "tch! Fine! Next time I see you I'm beating the hell out of you!" he pulled away and stomped off. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He'd text Shinra to tell him he was out. Later. Right now he was pulling out a smoke as he walked down the stairs and down to the ground level. What the hell was Izaya doing anyways?! He doesn't get sick! Not once was Izaya sick!

Not once?

No he had to get sick. Everyone got sick. Maybe he just stayed home on those days. That would explain why once in a blue moon he was just gone for days.

Not like he missed him!

He just hated always looking for Izaya! Least the flea could do was say he was sick and wouldn't be around!

Not like he gave Izaya his number…. Or that he wanted to!

"aahg! It pisses me off!" he growled as he pulled out his phone. Evidently it had been turned off so he let it open up. What phone was this… the 10th one this month? Tom usually got him the same model but evidently he got a different one this time. It wasn't what he was used to so there was a new irritation to it. He watched as several texts came in from his employer, Tom was like that. He worried about Shizuo when he didn't hear from him. Hadn't even been that long… maybe a few hours. He let his smoke fall and ground it down with his foot, before calling to the underground doctor.

"Hello Hello Shinra Kishitani here!"

"Hey. I'm going home."

"eeeh?! But you had a fever this morning!"

"…"

"You gotta rest! You need to let yourself get better before exerting yourself!"

"…"

"your so reckless cant you just- … Are you still there? ….Shizuo? ….Hellllooooooo? If you don't reply I'm hanging u-"

"DON'T HANG UP!"

"Whaaa! N-not so loud!" Shinra sighed, "So Izaya is still there?"

"yeah. I'm going home."

"Right right.. I'm currently busy with a job so I'll swing by your place after to get you some medicine okay? I expect you to take it."

"You done, dead man?"

"yeah yeah, just go home and rest!"

And like that the conversation was over. He put the phone in his pocket and walked off, his mood was bitter but at least he was going home. He'd rest, get the useless meds and go to work tomorrow. He wasn't some weak man. It wasn't that he had something to prove, he just didn't care.

As he walked on his mind thought back to what he could do in town before going home. First on his list: kill Izaya.

Well that was off the list for now.

Why had he even been kind to that flea? He should have killed him there.. But of course… He couldn't punch a pathetic person like that.

Pathetic. Letting himself be so vulnerable just cuz he was sick. Idiot! He should always have his guard up! He should have let Shizuo punch him! Now it was just… empty… He felt as though he needed a release for his anger. Izaya was that release but… Now he had to take it out elsewhere.

Vending machine Therapy.

The large metal box hurtled across a street. He panted a bit and looked to the people around him. His anger was boiling up. He growled and stormed off. He couldn't let it go. It pissed him off. As he thought about this he came to the conclusion…

He had to teach Izaya a lesson. That blasted flea! Making him have to hold back his anger! Izaya wasn't exempt just cuz he was sick. He was always sick! Sick in the head!

He growled and stormed back to the apartment and pulled the door open nearly breaking it. Izaya deserved it! Deserved everything coming to him!

Empty.

Quiet.

He fumed a bit and looked around.

"IIIZAAYAAAA!"

No reply…

He walked around the apartment. No one was here. Instead there was a note on the couch where Izaya had been. As he picked it up he read aloud and frowned, "Thanks for letting me crash the night Shinra, I feel much better, so I'm going home. Bye bye. Orihara."

He read it a bit and then growled. Had Izaya lied to him about being sick?

"…. IIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA!" he growled and stormed out again, this time actually breaking the door off and charging off towards Shinjuku. He'd give that flea a piece of his mind! Lying to him and making him actually go easy on him… He'd beat the shit out of him!

It surprisingly didn't take him long to make his way to Izaya's work place, which he figured he'd find Izaya at but once again he was met by disappointment.

He burst into the room, kicking the door in only to have a startled yelp from the male inside. This male however… wasn't Izaya. It was some blonde kid.

"where is he?!"

"w-where is who…. I-izaya?"

"yeah I came to beat him up!"

"w-well… He hasn't been here yet today… " the kid spoke slowly and shizuo growled punching the wall next to him. "s-should he s-show up though i-I could call you…?"

"tch no I'll just beat him up another day!" he grumbled and turned away walking out. He stalked off back out to the street and fumed there for a bit.

He was pissed off.

How dare Izaya lie and then go hide.

He fumed and walked back off to his own home. He'd go to bed. Maybe that'd calm him down some. But even still he couldn't get Izaya out of his head. He hated him so much!

"stupid flea!" he grumbled again

"n-not stupid…"

He froze up and looked on the bench he'd been passing. The form there was certainly the flea. And for a change this made Shizuo happy. Happy because he could kill him of course. But even as he felt this sense of relief he was bothered by the look of the other. Izaya was laying on a park bench… and he looked…. Well dead.

"tch. Yeah you are. You trying to get sick laying out here? I know you were faking, I saw you own blasted note! So I'm going to beat some sense into you!"

"….fine.. Go ahead.."

"the hell?!"

"you want to punch me just get it over with… kill me.. You'd be doing me a favor.." he whined as his eyes drifted closed.

"like hell I'll do you any favors! You hear me Izaya?! I'll kill you!"

"…."

"are you even listening?! Izayaaaa!"

"mnn….zzzzzzz…"

That did it. He was pissed off. He lifted the limp body up wuickly to punch his foe. His nemesis. But… he couldn't. Izaya's body felt like it was on fire, his face was pale as snow… He looked like a zombie with his already lifeless nature. And even now he was asleep.

He stood there the flea at his mercy. He could end it all right here… He could deal with Izaya in one easy step. He hated Izaya. The man who ruined his life. Since high school Izaya was a pain. Anything bad happening was or had to be Izaya's fault. The demon of a man just got into trouble everywhere. He deserved to be killed for what he did to people. There was nothing good about Izaya. He should just die. This was how he felt….

So why did he bring the flea home?

/so what you think will happen next? your suggestions do help me decide what I write so dont feel afraid to give suggestions~!


End file.
